Like Johnny and June
by XxSutekiDaNexX
Summary: Just some SoRiku fluff I made from my rp account. If you don't like yaoi or SoRiku then don't read. Enjoy 3


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 2 or 1, nor do I own the song Like Johnny and June. All credit goes to the creators. Enjoy the fanfic!**

Like Johnny and June

Sora was taking the time to just take a good look at Riku. Not a regular glance but to really look and observe him for a good long while..Taking in how the silver haired male talked, the proud way he carried himself, the different tones and expressions of the male he had come to love so deeply. Now that he thought about it he had always been watching Riku, even in the days he had thought the older male to be a rival. It was always Riku on his mind at the end of the day, wishing he could be noticed by him in the same way. He wanted Riku to love him more than anything in the world..To be the object of affection in those blue green eyes.

_/Oh there's something about a man in black,_  
_Makes me want to buy a cadillac,_  
_Throw the top back,_  
_And roll down to Jackson town,_  
_I wanna be there on the stage with you,_  
_You and I could be the next rage to,_  
_Hear the crowd roar,_  
_Make 'em one more,_  
_I'll kick the footlights out,/_

"Sora? What are you staring at me like that for...?" Riku asked, his eyes meeting azure blue ones. Sora blushed at being caught staring. The way that Riku stared at him made his heart skip a few beats, wanting to just close the distance between them and kiss Riku to convey all the things that he couldn't put into words. He wanted a love..Riku's love.  
"I was just...enjoying the moment? I mean I haven't seen you in so long that having you here...I want to take you in, memorize your face so that I won't ever forget.." Sora answered honestly, avoiding eye contact as he kicked a small rock. The brunette knew he must sound sappy and he figured that Riku would laugh at him for saying that.

_/I wanna love like Jonny & June,_  
_Rings of fire burnin' with you,_  
_I wanna walk the line,_  
_Walk the line,_  
_'Till the end of time,_  
_I wanna love,_  
_Love ya that much,_  
_Cash it all in,_  
_Give it all up,_  
_When you're gone,_  
_I wanna go too,_  
_Like Jonny & June,/_

To the surprise of said brunette he soon felt a warm hand tilting his chin up and aquamarine eyes staring lovingly in his, making his breath hitch and azure eyes widen in shock. His cheeks burned with the blush he knew must be making him look like a tomato.  
"Riku.." Sora whispered, loving how flawlessly the word left his lips. Riku loved it too. Nobody said his name like Sora or made his heart warm like the brunette could. So many simple things meant the world to him when coming from Sora.  
"Sora...I love you.." Riku said softly and smiled before kissing him deeply and passionately, hands resting on the brunettes flushed cheeks.

_/I wanna hold you baby right or wrong,_  
_Build a world around a country song,_  
_Pray a sweet prayer,_  
_Follow you there,_  
_Down in history,/_

Sora kissed him back deeply, lips moving in sync with the older males. He didn't car who was watching or what they thought. All that mattered was Riku and the feelings he had that gave his life meaning. The love was so intense that he could cry in sheer love and relief that someone truly madly deeply loved him and he didn't have to do a damn thing to earn it. He would die for Riku if he had to, die to save that someone who was truly precious to him. Suddenly Sora felt the absense of the lips that he was longing for, blue hues fluttering open to look at Riku. The silver haired male began to sing softly a song that he had once caught Sora singing before. The sound was so sweet and heartwarming that Sora froze, losing himself in the folds of Riku's voice.  
"I wanna love like Johnny & June,  
Rings of fire burnin' with you,  
I wanna walk the line,  
Walk the line,  
'Till the end of time,  
I wanna love,  
Love ya that much,  
Cash it all in,  
Give it all up,  
When you're gone,  
I wanna go too,  
Like Johnny & June,"

Once Riku's voice came to a halt Sora decided to join in, a smile gracing his features. When the brunette began to sing in such a loving way it was now Riku who was rendered speechless, heart aching with the intensity of the love that he was feeling for said boy. Sora was so amazing no matter what he did, so carefree and happy.  
"Like Jonny & June,  
More than life itself,  
No-one else,  
This here is promise,  
They don't make love like that anymore,  
Is that too much to be askin' for,"

They both joined in for the final part of the song, their voices in perfect unison. It was as if they were meant for eachother and anyone around could feel the love so they said nothing, listening to the beautiful melody that was carried all through the area.  
"I wanna love like Jonny & June,  
Rings of fire burnin' with you,  
I wanna walk the line,  
Walk the line,  
'Till the end of time,  
I wanna love,  
Love ya that much,  
Cash it all in,  
Give it all up,  
When you're gone,  
I wanna go too,  
Like Johnny & June,

Like Johnny & June,  
And when we're gone,  
There'll be no tears to cry,  
Only memories of our lives,  
They'll remember, remember,  
A love like that."

As the song came to an end the two smiled, Sora letting out a soft and bubbly laugh. The sound was warm and rich, making Riku's heart warm even further. He loved to see this side of Sora, laughing and doing spontaneous things. He would never get enough of him. Not now and not ever. Riku kissed the brunette deeply and pulled him close so that their bodies touched, wanting to show Sora just how much he truly loved him.  
"Sora.."  
"Yes?"  
"Let's go home.."

~Owari~ 


End file.
